The Secret Love Triangle
by Slytherin-Goddess3
Summary: Remus and Lily and both students at Hogwart's; Remus being an Exchange-Student from America. Remus starts to feel wierd feelings about Lily, and Lily feels the same feeling in return. Chapter 1 is up! Read on 2 see what happens!


Chapter 2:

The Great Feast

         Once in the castle, Remus was quickly taken off to Professor Dumbledore's office, before the feast began. Professor Weatherbee escorted him there, and he was quite amazed at what he saw.  He approached Dumbledore's office with an open mouth, standing there stupidly gaping. 

         After a moment, Professor Dumbledore made his way into his office; almost at a run. "Hello, there! You must be Remus?" his voice said.

         "Y-Yes, sir. You've got a lovely crib here, sir," he replied. Just as the words rolled off his tounge, he smacked his head and turned red at the ears.

         "Why thank you, Mister Lupin. Shall we get on with the sorting then? You won't want to be late for the feast!" he said cheerfully.

         "Umm...y-yes, okay." Dumbledore strode over to a glass case by his desk, and pulled out a patched, battered old hat. Remus looked at it as if it had 3 eyes, for it began to burst into song about Hogwart's. "Professor, what the hell is that?"

         Dumbledore stood there staring at him, his blue eyes still twinkling. "This is the sorting hat, Remus. I shall put this on your head, and it will sort you into your house. They are Gr-" he started, but was interrupted.

         "Oh, Professor you don't have to explain, I already know. Lily Evans told me all about the houses and things on the train."

         "She did, did she? Miss Evans has always had the knack for helping people who are in trouble, or confused But anyway, we may as well get this over with so we can both get to the feast." He smiled again, and ushered Remus towards a stool, where he sat awaiting the moment of all moments to arrive. Dumbledore placed the hate on his head, and he then closed his eyes a look of fright on his face.

         "Hmm...interesting, very interesting...tis' all here. You're courageous, very brave, intelligent, resourceful. But I'm having some difficulty placing you," said a tiny voice in his ear. 

         Remus prayed to god he would be in Gryffindor, and he couldn't wait any longer for an answer.

         "Hmm....Better be...GRYFFINDOR!" A look of pure delight swept Remus' face. 

         "Very good house, Remus, you should be very happy you were placed in Gryffindor. I was in Gryffindor myself," came Dumbledore's voice again. He led Remus out of his office, the hat in his arm. Once in the hall, he pointed to a table with several people in black robes that were the Gryffindors. 

         Lily looked at him and started to smile at him again, obviously very relieved. 

         "Remus! You're a Gryffindor! That's so awesome!" came her smooth voice. 

         "Way to go, Remus!" shouted James. Samantha looked over at him and smiled.

         The feast went on, and by the end, he was very happy and filled with candies, and meats. Also, he had 3 new friends. Even though he was jealous of James, it didn't mean they couldn't be friends, after all. 

         He got his scheduale, and was quite relieved to know that he was in every class with Lily, and only 2 with James. Samantha gave him a smile every time she saw him, and he was feeling very awkward whenever she did. 

         On Monday morning(September 2nd), he was whisked off to Charms class by Lily, him following close by her the whole time. 

         "Good morning, Class!" came Professor Flitwick's high-pitched voice. He was standing on a large stack of books, and still could barely see over his desk. 

"Today we will be working on Summoning Charms. The spell is "Accio" then whatever the object is. You will be matched up in pairs by me, and when you get together with your partner, I want you to work on your pronunciation first, before you begin. 

         "Alright, now. Let's see... Remus, you'll be with Samantha. James, you'll be with Lily. Severus, you'll be with...Miss. Malfoy. Alright now, you may begin."

         Remus reluctantly dragged his things over to Samantha and sat down next to her. She smiled again, and he felt sick. He looked over and saw James and Lily having a good time together, flirting and carrying on. He glared at James, but he was too busy staring at his girlfriend to notice.

         "Remus? Is something bothering you, hun?" Samantha spoke soothingly. She began to reach towards his hand, but realizing what she was doing, pulled his hand away making it unobvious as to what he was doing. 

         "No, no, I'm fine. Well, let's get to work then."

         They began to work together, Remus still feeling uneasy as to what was going on over at James and Lily's work station. 

         Remus successfully got a book to fly over from a shelf and drop on James' head. "oh my god! James! I'm so sorry!" he shouted, trying not to burst out in laughter.  Suprisingly, Lily started laughing too.  James wasn't hurt; Remus didn't intend him to be. 

         "It's okay, Remus, I know it was an accident," James replied. 

         That night in the Common Room, Professor Weatherbee the DADA Professor, and head of Gryffindor House, posted a peice of parchment on the Gryffindor Bulletin Board that said Seeker tryouts would be on September 8th. They had decided to start tryouts and the season early, so the students were open to more recreation. 

         A boy with black hair, who was almost skin and bone, walked over to Remus who was sitting alone at a table doing his homework. Lily and James said they had to go to the library, but he doubted it; that was 45 minutes ago. 

         "Hey, are you gonna try out for Quidditch? I'm Sirius Black, by the way. Nice meeting you. And you are?"       

         "Remus Lupin. I'm a 6th year Gryffindor, who's madly in love with the person he can't have. "

         "Let me guess...you're madly in love with Samantha Stevens?"

         "What? N-Yes, yes I am," Remus replied. He figured that he shouldn't've said what he did, but if anyone knew about Lily, he would be too embarassed to look at her anymore.  "S-She just doesn't really seem interested in me."

         "Hmm...I can help with that," said Sirius with a grin.  Before Remus could object, he was walking out of the Common Room.


End file.
